


Complicité

by KanraChrome



Category: Moonlight Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, Male Friendship, Nightmares, Platonic Life Partners, Soft Beliath, Soft Ethan
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraChrome/pseuds/KanraChrome
Summary: Chacun a ses affinités au manoir. Ils sont six vampires, mais en réalité trois paires complices.
Relationships: Aaron & Ivan (Moonlight Lovers), Beliath & Ethan (Moonlight Lovers), Raphael & Vladimir (Moonlight Lovers)
Kudos: 6





	Complicité

Rentrer à l’aube était devenu une tradition pour Béliath et Ethan, raffinée avec les années tout comme l’art de ne pas faire grincer la lourde porte de l’entrée et se faufiler à l’étage pour prendre une douche bien méritée. Ethan prenait la douche, Béliath le bassin avant de s’écraser dans leurs lits respectifs, les ronflements d’Aaron couvrant le bruit de l’eau qui s’écoulait pendant qu’ils effaçaient les traces de la débauche à laquelle ils s’étaient adonnés. D’autres fois, ils dormaient au Moondance et s’écrasaient soit sur les canapés soit dans les chambres à l’étage, veillant chacun leur tour à ce que le soleil ne les brûle pas. Les fenêtres étaient petites et les rideaux usés, les tringles désaxées après tant de nuits torrides avec leurs conquêtes. Le retour était toujours source de moquerie sur leurs âges respectifs, les courbatures bien présentes malgré leurs corps de vampires entretenus. 

Les deux rentraient d’une soirée privée cette fois-ci, une nouvelle tendance qu’ils appréciaient presque plus que le Moondance. Il fallait bien sûr faire attention à ne pas remordre d’anciennes conquêtes, mais ils se débrouillaient plus que bien. L’eau coulait pendant qu’ils se débarrassaient de la sueur, des parfums entêtants et des traces de rouge à lèvre étalées sur leurs cous et leurs clavicules, discutant rapidement de la soirée et se charriant sur le temps qu’il avait fallu pour trouver une fille décente pour Ethan. Ils se disputaient comme le feraient deux frères, seule la vitre de la douche contenant Ethan et son mépris face à Béliath qui prenait son temps pour se sécher les cheveux et le narguer de l’autre côté de la paroi. Ils riaient maintenant, détendus et dodelinant de la tête en se brossant les dents, prêts à se quitter devant leurs chambres respectives quand une main s’abattit fermement sur l’épaule d’Ethan. Une distraction insuffisante pour l’empêcher de finir de bailler à en faire craquer sa mâchoire. 

\- Tu veux quoi cette fois ? J’suis vanné là…  
\- Tu devrais dormir avec moi aujourd’hui.   
\- Je suis plus un gosse-  
\- Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait ?

Malgré la fatigue, la sensation de bien-être après une douche chaude et la brume d’alcool encore présente dans son esprit, le visage si animé d’Ethan se figea en une expression indéchiffrable. De l’agacement à en juger par ses lèvres pincées, mais aussi une forme d’inquiétude d’après ses sourcils arqués, et surtout une terreur sourde au fond de ses yeux qui paraissaient plus clairs, trop clairs, presque violets à cause de ses vaisseaux sanguins gonflés par la fatigue qui mêlaient du rouge au bleu de son regard habituellement si animé de fierté. Béliath attendait, sa porte grande ouverte et sa main toujours sur l’épaule du plus jeune, ne l’invitant même pas d’un signe de tête. Ils se connaissaient trop bien. 

Ethan se dégagea sèchement après un temps de réflexion, rentrant dans sa chambre en claquant la porte pour faire bonne mesure. Béliath se rendit dans la sienne en s’étirant avant de prendre son côté habituel du lit. Un poids fit s'affaisser le matelas, les lèvres du propriétaire de la chambre s’étirant en un sourire à la fois charmeur et rassuré. Seule une touffe de cheveux blancs était visible à cause de la couverture qu’Ethan avait remontée jusque sur son visage. Béliath plongea la main sans hésitation pour les peigner. Une faible protestation lui répondit, ils savaient tous les deux que ça les apaisaient avant de s’endormir. 

Le plus jeune s’était comme toujours endormi le premier, le fait de dormir avec Béliath l’apaisant suffisamment pour abattre ses dernières résistances. Son protecteur, couché sur le côté, observait son visage paisible. Aaron leur avait dit qu’il avait vu en Ivan un jeune homme qui n’avait pas eu de chance dans la vie qu’il avait eu besoin de sauver pour lui offrir un avenir, Béliath avait ressenti la même chose quand il l’avait découvert dans une ruelle derrière un bar, indissociable des ordures entassées, hurlant à s’en déchirer la gorge à cause du tonnerre au-dessus d’eux. Quelque chose en lui s’était éveillé en croisant le regard erratique et hanté qui avait déjà abandonné tout espoir, alors il s’était fait un défi d’y refaire briller une étincelle, peu importe le temps que ça prendrait. 

Ça avait été une gageure pour tous les deux. Il y avait eu les disputes, les portes claquées, la course effrénée en ville pour le retrouver quand il partait après une crise. Mais Béliath avait tenu bon. Ethan avait fini par rester de plus en plus souvent avec lui. Ils étaient même arrivés ensembles au manoir. Béliath était ensuite parti un temps en pensant que tout irait bien, que son protégé était entre de bonnes mains. Et puis il avait dû tout recommencer avec le jeune vampire. Regagner sa confiance après l’avoir abandonné quand il avait le plus besoin de lui, le sevrer, réapprendre à calmer ses crises, le chercher en ville alors que l’aube approchait. Béliath se souvenait surtout des premiers orages. Ses crises s’étaient bien calmées malgré le temps long dont il avait eu besoin. Dont Ethan avait encore besoin, n’en déplaise à leurs colocataires. Un soupir troubla sa réminiscence. Il s’était rapproché de lui alors que l’orage grondait. Béliath colla son front au sien en fermant les yeux cette fois. 

Les premiers coups de tonnerre retentissaient, bien heureusement étouffés par l’isolation sonore de la chambre. En premier lieu pour la musique quand ils décidaient de se faire une soirée à deux et tester les dernières playlists d’Ivan mais surtout pour étouffer le bruit des caprices de la météo. Ethan s’était tendu dans son sommeil en marmonnant quelque chose, rêvant sûrement de son passé. Béliath passa un bras autour de ses épaules en somnolant pour le calmer, caressant du plat de la main de sa nuque au milieu de son dos, avec un mouvement lent et régulier, la force de l’habitude. Ils étaient déjà au milieu du lit à partager le même oreiller. Un autre coup de tonnerre retentit à l’extérieur, suivi d’un discret bruit à la porte d’Ethan puis la sienne. Béliath toqua à son mur pour signifier que l’ancien plus jeune était avec lui. Aaron pouvait dormir tranquille ce soir. Un froissement de tissu détourna son attention. Attendri, il essaya de défroisser le pan de chemise qu’Ethan serrait fermement entre ses doigts. Cette nuit encore, Béliath perdit la bataille mais il était bon joueur.

La journée se passa entre sommeil profond et plus léger, Béliath émergeant quand il sentait Ethan s’agiter contre lui. Avec les années, il avait appris à s’habituer et à le calmer, glissant à nouveau sa large main dans les cheveux qu’il avait connu d’une autre couleur à une autre époque pour embrasser doucement son front et calmer ses gémissements angoissés. Le simple geste suffisait à apaiser temporairement autant Ethan que Béliath, un rituel développé comme bien d’autres qui les liaient plus qu’ils ne l’étaient aux autres habitants du manoir. Un nouveau murmure attira son attention et il se retrouva piégé dans l’étreinte du plus jeune, à nouveau terrifié à l’idée d’être abandonné. Béliath ne savait pas tout de lui, mais il en savait suffisamment pour lui rendre spontanément son geste, glissant un baiser léger dans les mèches humides de sueur. Une nouvelle victoire, pensa-t-il en sentant Ethan se détendre contre lui sans le lâcher pour autant. Il allait râler au réveil, tant mieux. Son compagnon de fête lui manquait déjà, mais il n’aurait échangé ces moments à deux pour rien au monde. 

Ethan avait combattu ses cauchemars et ses souvenirs toute la nuit, seulement ancré à la réalité par la main de Béliath qu’il sentait contre son dos et son souffle qui ébouriffait ses cheveux, lui donnant envie de à la fois de rire et de fuir, peu habitué à l’affection qu’il lui témoignait gratuitement. Il s’était réveillé le premier, ayant l’impression d’être à nouveau durant ses études avec trois heures de sommeil sur les dernières quarante-huit heures et un centième de ses devoirs faits pour le jour-même. Avec une plainte éraillée Ethan se redressa pour regarder l’heure, se recouchant derechef en voyant qu’il était seulement quatre heures de l’après-midi. L’orage était passé sans crise majeure mais il se sentait quand même épuisé, vidé de toute son énergie. En retombant lourdement sur le matelas, il gagna un soupir aussi exaspéré qu’exagéré de la part de son sauveur encore endormi qui le cherchait paresseusement à tâtons. Ethan se recoucha aussitôt de son côté par fierté mal placée en lui tournant le dos mais il avait suffit d’un craquement de bois quelconque pour qu’il se blottisse à nouveau. Personne n’allait le juger ou s’en servir contre lui, pas vrai ? 

Béliath maudissait les lève-tôt du manoir et envisageait presque de demander à Aaron d’échanger de chambre avec Ivan pour que personne ne les dérange mais il savait qu’il condamnerait à mort leur faiseur de playlists si il le suggérait à voix haute avec Ethan à proximité. Rouvrant à contre-coeur les yeux, il sourit en voyant la masse blanche et qui envahissant son champ de vision. Béliath avait connu pire comme réveil, un lit froid sans un mot dans la chambre d’hôtel après qu’Ethan n’ait fui il ne savait où. Cette fois c’était son souffle si particulier qui l’avait réveillé. Une respiration forte en quatre temps qui le fascinait. Il referma les yeux pour se laisser bercer sans retrouver le sommeil, profitant juste de ce moment paisible trop rare à son goût. Avec la force de cette habitude qui faisait râler Ethan au réveil, il se rapprocha de lui pour l’enlacer par derrière et mieux enfouir son nez dans les mèches propres de son protégé, animant les cheveux trop fin de son souffle. 

Le sommeil du plus jeune pouvait être très léger comme extrêmement lourd sans juste milieu. Heureusement pour Béliath, Ethan était profondément endormi et rien n’aurait pu le réveiller. Blotti sous la couverture avec celui en qui il avait une confiance aveugle qui lui tenait chaud, son sommeil sans rêves de quelques heures le reposa plus qu’une nuit complète seul dans sa chambre. Même le bruit de la canne de Vladimir qui le terrifiait habituellement n’avait eu aucun effet. Ethan était juste beaucoup trop bien pour s’en soucier. Au chaud, à l’abri, sans sensation de manque ni souvenirs pour le hanter. Il se sentait bien et feignait de dormir encore pour en profiter, maintenant que le souffle de Béliath chatouillait sa nuque. Soupirant plus pour la forme qu’autre chose, il marmonna juste un bonjour en baillant, gagnant une étreinte brève resserrée et un bonjour en retour. Il y avait pire pour démarrer la soirée.

Béliath adorait le voir se réveiller, profiter de ce moment où Ethan était trop assommé par le sommeil pour se voiler la face et quémander cette affection dont il avait été tant privé. Ils n’étaient pas ensembles et ne l’avaient jamais été, et pourtant ils étaient devenus suffisamment proches pour se permettre ce genre de contact sans qu’Ethan ne fuit à l’autre bout de la ville. Avec son sourire habituel, Béliath recommença à peigner les cheveux ébouriffés en arrière, son regard se fixant comme toujours sur la cicatrice en forme d’étoile qu’Ethan cherchait désespérément à cacher. Le plus âgé se redressa pour l’embrasser, gagnant juste une geignement éraillé et une tentative pour le repousser. Il avait l’habitude, depuis le temps. Alors il le laissa faire, attendant patiemment qu’Ethan se retourne d’abord sur le dos pour s’étirer et bailler, puis pour lui faire face. Allait-il y avoir droit aujourd’hui… ? La réponse était oui, et il laissa Ethan frotter paresseusement son nez au sien avant de refermer les yeux, le temps d’émerger ou de se rendormir. 

\- Ethan ? Tu descends avec moi ?  
\- Encore 5 minutes...

Béliath se laissa à son tour tomber dramatiquement sur son oreiller, souriant en l’entendant rire de son action. Ils étaient à nouveau face à face, Ethan toujours les yeux clos à parler d’une voix de moins en moins pâteuse et lui à le solliciter d’une voix de moins en moins enrouée par le sommeil en le couvant du regard, chacun jouant distraitement avec les cheveux de l’autre. Ces moments étaient si rares qu’ils n’auraient voulu l’interrompre pour rien au monde. Et puis il avait fallu se lever et sortir, prendre une douche et se préparer. Pas de soirée ce soir mais ils allaient quand même en ville, au cas-où. Ethan avait besoin d’être loin des autres après l’orage, et Béliath ne l’abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Plus jamais il ne le laisserait seul. Et il avait une magnifique tresse à exhiber grâce aux doigts habiles de son protégé. 

Sur le chemin de la forêt, alors qu’ils discutaient nouvelles musiques, ils étaient plus proches qu’ils ne le montraient au manoir. Ethan, plus détendu que d’habitude avec les mains dans les poches et Béliath qui en avait profité pour glisser un bras autour de sa taille en gesticulant avec sa main libre. Ils avaient fait le chemin des milliers de fois et pourtant chaque trajet était unique. Inséparables, physiquement ou non, après tant d’épreuves. Deux hommes unis dans la complicité et l’indulgence après avoir abattu toutes leurs barrières volontairement pour l’autre. Et ça, c’était sûrement la plus belle chose que l’orage avait pu leur offrir, bien des années auparavant.


End file.
